Renamon (Digimon)
Renamon is an Animal Digimon. It has the appearance of a golden fox. Renamon is a Digimon whose relationship with humans is expressed bluntly, so depending on how it was raised during its time as an In-Training, it is said that it can digivolve to a Renamon of particularly high intelligence. As it is always calm, cool, and collected, it is practiced enough that it doesn't lose that composure in any situation. Its slender, tall appearance excels when compared with other Rookies, and rather than Power Battling, it makes sport of the enemy with various arts that use its speed. Attacks * Diamond Storm6 (狐葉楔 Koyousetsu?, lit. "Fox Leaf Arrowheads"): Throws sharpened leaves at the opponent. ** Kūchū Koyousetsu (空中狐葉楔? lit. "Aerial Fox Leaf Arrowheads") * Kohenkyo (狐変虚? lit. "Fox Switch Deception"): Uses a transformation art in which it copies the opponent's appearance and re-covers itself in that texture. In Digimon Rumble Arena, it changes places with the opponent. * Power Paw7 (藤八拳 Touhakken?, lit. "Tohachi Game"8): Shrouds its paws in ghostly flames, then delivers a powerful kick. In Digimon World Data Squad, it attacks with an even stronger version of "Palm Strike". In Digimon Masters, it copies its body to attack the enemy. * Palm Strike (掌打 Shouda?): Attacks with a strong hand strike. * Swift Strike (爪斬 Souzan?, lit. "Claw Slash"): Attacks with a swift hand chop. * Spin Kick (狐回蹴 Kokaishū?, lit. "Fox Spin Kick"): Attacks with multiple roundhouse kicks. * Super Chop (狐閃撃 Kosengeki?, lit. "Fox Flash Attack"): Attacks with an even swifter version of "Swift Strike". * Korenkyaku (狐連脚? lit. "Fox Combo Leg"): Unleashes a series of high kicks in rapid succession. Biology Renamon is a golden, bipedal fox (Vulpes vulpes) with fur sticking out from its shoulders and a furry chest. Its only form of clothing are the purple sleeves it wears, which has a yin-yang symbol on each, and has three fingers and claws on each hand. Swirling symbols can also be seen on its knees, which are yellow, like most of its body. It also has long, white, three-toed legs and a long, white-tipped tail. Renamon can come in any colors or designs. Its eye color varies. Notable Renamon Renamon♀ This Renamon is Rika's partner Digimon. RedRenamon♀ This RedRenamon was supposed to be Gabrielle's partner Digimon, but she turned rogue after Gabrielle's boyfriend, Patrick broke her heart and started rampaging around the Digital World. Patrick was able to calm her down by reverting her to an DigiEgg, but she hatched again and unintentionally attacked Patrick, she came back and apologized and instead of wanting to be with Gabrielle, she chose to be Patrick's partner Digimon. GreenRenamon♀ This GreenRenamon is Patrick's partner Digimon. BlackRenamon♀ This BlackRenamon is Patrick's partner Digimon. PinkRenamon♀ This PinkRenamon is Patrick's partner Digimon. Renamon♀ This Renamon is Gillian's partner Digimon. Renamon♀ This Renamon is Gabrielle's partner Digimon. PeppermintRenamon♀ This PeppermintRenamon is one of Gabrielle's three main partner Digimon. RedRenamon♀ This RedRenamon wants to be chosen by the elders to be Gabrielle's partner Digimon. Category:Digimon species Category:Mostly Female, but can be Male Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Partner Digimon Category:Animals Category:Digimon Category:Techno-Organic Category:Foxes